Onesided Rivalry, chapter 1
by DarkRose2009
Summary: Scorpius's in love with Rose she's always hated him.
1. Chapter 1

Resume : Scorpius's in love with Rosie, yet she always ruffles his feathers and is in competition with him. Also a one-shot, possibly two or 3.

When Scorpius first sighted Rose on the Hogwarts express train, he knew she was the one for him. Although their families were often at each others' throat. He often wondered how it would be to be able to speak peacefully with them. The first day of their school, he passed an eye at her and tried to talk to her. His father actually didn't mind him doing that, because he wanted to end to feud between them, he had grown tired of it. He always needed to be weary of things, and there were creases and wrinkles on his eyes. Come to think of him, he felt so much sadness for him. Always needed to be suspicious of people around because they were rich. Although he didn't quite love Astoria, she was a comfort to him.

Rose and he never spoke again. It was only strives and arguments between them. What had he done to deserve it? During their first class, he managed to take the Mickey out of her by insulting her intelligence. He instantly regretted it. He started off on the wrong foot with her. Their rivalry was really one-sided. He didn't completely understand her actions against him. Didn't understand why she took upon herself to beat him in every test. At first, it was amusing, and then he got bored of it. She was so callous and acerbic towards him too.

Today, she beat him by 20 scores in a very difficult test. He was feeling ill that day which is why he couldn't do well in this test. She had a triumphant grin on her face. And she ribbed him and said:

"Yo Malfoy, I got you, didn't I?"

"Yes Weasley, you did." He really couldn't fathom why she was ever so happy whenever she achieved the feat. He'd only nod and congratulate her. He honestly didn't give a care about it. He wished she'd stop.

After a today's quidditch match, she again did the same thing after winning. He saw she had chip on her shoulder today and was in a foul mood. He decided he would talk to her later in the evening.

Evening came. She was quite still and calm. He wanted to approach her. He went to the library and caught her sitting on a chair, writing with her quill and poring herself over books and parchments. He didn't know if her mood stalled or not. He knew he should tread on eggshells with her tonight if he wanted to get something out of her.

"Hello Rose, mind if I had word with you?"

Rose's eyes shot a questioning look at him: "Why are you there?" Stop irking me!"

"I'm not here to bother you at all, I just want to talk." Clearly she was still a little moody and jumpy whenever he's around.

"Fine, I don't have much time, do it fast."

"Listen Rose, I don't really understand why you always hate me so! What I have done really? Shouldn't we put our parents' past behind us?"

"What have you done? Oh nothing, you've just been the bane of my existence, like in my whole entire life. Never request a talk again with me! Shoo!"

"Rose, please wait! I haven't finished. The competition's really one-sided. Why do you do it really? I don't understand! Why must the Malfoys and Weasleys be enemies?"

"Are you bloody inane? Are you out of your mine, Malfoy? All the things that your people have done to my Uncle Harry and my aunt and especially Bellatrix Lestrange...!"

"I see, you hate the actions we've done against your family, not our clan. What if I said we changed? What if I said we no longer cared about it? Molly got her revenge by hexing Aunt Bella and have you forgotten that my grandmother, Narcissa Black, risked her everything to save Harry?"

"I don't wanna hear those thing; Malfoy, I haven't gotten the time. Out! She saved him only out of need, nothing else, because she wanted to save Draco Malfoy, and that's it! Not out of the goodness of her heart, really!" She flared.

"Oh really? That's how you people view us? As the lowest of the low? I'm telling you, that's not the way we perceive it and not the story I was told!"

"Well, to each their own, I suppose. Whatever floats your boat, whatever suits your way of thinking. My mind won't be budged by your incessant yakking, that's not a not a good way to impress a girl."

"I'm not yakking; I'm trying to form my arguments so that you'd change your mind about us! Please listen, just this once. You think it's yakking, because you hate our guts and I'm telling you things that you never got wind of before!"

Madam Pince, the librarian, heard their bickering, and marched towards them, fast-paced. "Hey you two, cut it out! Or I'll give you a detention or take some points off both of your houses." She shooed them out and locked the door.

"Well, that was a close one, eh Weasley?"

"Why are you still talking to me? Sod off, Malfoy! Just break it off. I hate talking to you."

"Fine, but I see you're having second thoughts about us... which is the best I could hope to gain for tonight.

"What are you on about again? You must be hearing things because I'm not! Have taken any drugs today?"

"No I've not for your information, my Lady."

"Alright, just cease your talking please. You're giving me a headache. My entire evening had been ruined; I couldn't focus on my papers tonight because of you."

"That's because again, you're thinking really hard. That's good for you. You don't have the answers to the questions I raised, right?" They opinionated with each other as they walked.

"Please stop insisting on it. I've enough of you and I'm through you."

"Fine, I see you're bothered and I'm satisfied with it." He turned on his heels and went to the other direction.


	2. Chapter 2

One-sided Rivalry: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The usual.

After disputing with Scorpius Malfoy, her number 1 adversary, Rose left the corridors and headed towards their common room. There, she let off the steam by venting to her closest friends about the incident.

"That bloody...! I'll kill him! He was trying to push my buttons, I'm sure. I don't why he bothered talking to me at all."

Longbottom Jr told her: "Calm down, Rosie dear! Don't let him get to you! He'll get what he wants if you do!"

"But I just can't... he already got my mind in utter disorder. I'm just so confused about it! He had the nerve to ask me 'why do the Malfoys and Weasleys need to be enemies?' I was just so peeved about it. I can't quit thinking about it!"

Lily piped up: "Listen to Alice Longbottom! Best piece of advice ever. Don't let him irritate you; don't think about him at all. He was doing it on purpose, I bet."

Malfoy on the other hand, went off to their common Room, feeling superior. He was dilly-dallying around with his friends. "Hey guys, I got a rise out of Rose again! I just don't understand why she's so keen on keeping this old rivalry! It's been ages really! Some of the Slytherins did also help the light side and I just don't get why she wouldn't get my drift!"

"Well, Scorpi, maybe you should stop, eh? Since you're crushing on this girl so hard, then grating on her nerves isn't the best thing to do at all.", advised Berta Parkinson, fluttering her lashes at him. Scorpius didn't know why she did that honestly.

"Thanks for repeating things like a broken record, Berta." Said Scorpius sarcastically.

Knott was smarter, and said: "Well Scorpius, first, when she says to quit, you quit. I think you asked her at a bad time, really. Should have bid your time."

"Really Knott, I figured it out by myself already! Couldn't you guys be a little more helpful?"

"Well, I'd suggest you to go see Professor Snape. He was also in your shoes before, the most-famous star-crossed love story ever!"

"Were you trying to be funny?"

"I was dead serious!", swore Knott, "Trust me, Scorpius, I'm sure he'll be able to counsel you on this!"

"Fine, I still think it's a shitty and corny one really. I'm all ears for other tips. You all know I like Rose and would love to get on their family's good side. Once and for all, end this silly age-old estrangement."

"But Scorpius, it's easier said than done, really. It would take much sweat for her to come around and listen to you; I'd say she's a lost cause!" interjected another one.

"Jeez, you guys are all so optimist today! What's the matter with ye all?"

"Ok fine, you won't listen to a word we say! I say just choose Berta as your sweetheart! She's been longing to be yours anyway! Since Rose' so dead set on loathing you and keeping the bad blood between your families, there's no use at all!"

Berta finally woke up because she was slumbering a bit, finding the conversation uninteresting:

"That was so embarrassing, Avery! How could you say things like that?", she exclaimed.

"Well you do, don't you, Berta?"

"Guys, I don't want Berta at all, I want Rose and her only!" He said dejectedly.

Berta cheek's turned ruby-colored. "Well, you are despicable, rejecting me in front of everyone else! I never want to talk to you again!"

"Well, Berta, I like it that way anyway! Goodbye!"

"You were a little hard on the girl, don't you think?" another friend of his said.

"Well, she deserved it, following me around like a lost puppy the whole bloody time. I had enough of that."

"Understandable, Scorpius, with the way she was trying to get in your pants!"

"Merlin, don't be so graphic!" He was blocking his ears now.

After everyone quieted down, they all went to their beds and slept peacefully. Scorpius was contemplating on a way to make Rose see that they've changed. He was dreaming of her. He might have ejaculated in his sleep, wetting his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : the usual. Please leave a review! Thanks.

Scorpius finally got rid of Parkinson, he was so relieved. She was always trying to flirt with him, always trying to look at him with fluttery eyelashes and putting on so much lipstick, straightening her hair and making herself up. She finally got the hint that he didn't really like her and stopped following him around.

He'd have much more freedom now. He could woo Rose whenever he wanted, without the Parkinson girl trailing after him and chasing him around. Rose, the girl of his heart, girl he loved with such an unrequited passion. His heart pained. How to make Rose see the other him, his good side? He was racking his brains to find a way.

When she was in a corridor of Hogwarts, he tapped on her shoulder to stop her. "Hello Rose, fancy seeing you there! Mind if we had a friendly chat?" She wheeled around and looked at him with suspicion: "Why are you still trying to get me riled up? I told you to cut if off."

"Rose, listen, last night I was rude and I'm sorry... and I just wanted you to change your perception of us. I realised I'd been too strong with my words. I didn't think before I spoke, forgive me."

He was asking for her forgiveness? Her mind had gone all weird... Usually he never tried to be polite and civil with her, but today he did. Strange and odd...

"Ok, you're behaving very queerly tonight; I don't understand you... why? All of a sudden... I'm taken aback really."

"Don't you get it? I've had these feelings for you, hidden deep underneath me, threatening to explode, to burst at any moment. I've been head over heels in love with you ever since the first day when I caught sight of you on the Hogwarts express."

"Malfoy, are you under some spell? Have my cousins jinxed or hexed you? Have you taken the _Amortentia_?"

"Nop, I've not. I love you and always have, Rose, you didn't pay attention to me at all... I was so hurt by this. I wanted to be friends with you... never wanted to be your opponent... but you took me as such... I didn't get it..." he said in-between sobs.

Rose was truly non-plussed now. Malfoy loved me? How come I never noticed him? How come I never saw that? I must be really blind! But I hate him and never want to be friends with him. Daddy would kill me! I'd turn on my family's back. I can't do it! She was screeching in her mind.

"I'm sorry, it was my dad's doings. He drilled into my mind that I needed to hate you, to beat you in everything, and be first in class... And I'm still incredulous about this... You've said you loved me at the start of the first year? You loved me on our first day of school? That's impossible! I don't believe you." She was eager to go, he could see it, and there was so much sadness in his eyes.

"Hold on please!" Wailed Scorpius. He barred her route with his body and hugged her suddenly.

"Get away from me, Malfoy, I hate you and I always have! You've messed up my life far too many times! I hate you and your antics! Stop trying to court me or to woo me! I'll never fall for you, ever! Never try to talk to me again!" She pushed him away from her and pulled out her wand. "Leave, now or I'll hex you"

"Fine...", said Malfoy, backing off. "I'm sorry for everything my family's done to yours, I'm sorry for everything you might hold against me... I never judged you by your appearance, your family or anything like that; I don't know why you do it with me... In fact, I think you're drop-dead gorgeous." He blurted out.

Rose again, was perplexed and bemused by this... was he feigning it? Was he trying to deceive her? She looked at him, wand still clutched tightly. He seemed genuinely torn by all this. Maybe she should offer some comfort. That was a crazy idea. He was a Malfoy, therefore, her faminly's greatest foe.

"Stop telling me I'm pretty and stuff like that... or I'll truly hex you and you'll not like it at all..." She was readying her wand. Malfoy looked at her determined face and sighed. "Fine, you won't trust me and you won't see the better side of me, fine I give up on you... you're too stubborn... But Malfoys are really not the same as before... they no longer give a thought about the war, all they care about's how to keep the family together and that's it... "

"Malfoy, I'm warning you, quit it now!" snapped Rose.

"Fine, good bye Rose..." And he turned away from her, not looking back. He was sure his heart would never contain any feelings for anyone else. Rose had stomped on it and chopped it to tiny pieces.

Note: I know, I'm cruel. I love dramatic fics. XD


End file.
